


The new detective

by CustardCreamies



Series: Life on Saint Marie [21]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Things have changed in Saint Marie and new detective Valtteri meets Toto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've only just watched Death In Paradise series 6 episode 7 and the bit with Jack and The Commissioner made me think of my AU so this happened. XD 
> 
> Bit of a massive time-gap here.

A few years have passed since we last visited Saint Marie, and a lot has changed.

For example, The Commissioner has married Susie. This had not been a surprise to the team, but the fact Kimi had been named best man had been.

The stag night for THAT had been interesting.

And Kimi left paradise a few months later because Sebastian had been offered a Chef's position in London.

Kimi couldn't bare to be parted from Sebastian, it broke his heart. He couldn't imagine paradise without Sebastian by his side, so he followed him to London.

Which left the Honore police force sadly without a detective.

Enter, Valtteri Bottas.

He was an officer from London who had known Kimi back in the day. Kimi had drafted in a letter to The Commissioner recommending him for the force, which quickly prompted a transfer to happen. Valtteri would work for the Saint Marie police force and Kimi would work for the London Metropolitan Police force on their team.

The arrangement suited the two detectives well, Kimi could stay in London and help their police force and Valtteri and his wife could enjoy a free holiday in the sunshine.

Or so Valtteri thought.

Valtteri had assumed the transfer would be temporary, and that after a few weeks he and Emilia would return back to the UK.

It did not turn out to be the case.

Valtteri was now an honorary detective of the Saint Marie police force whether he liked it or not.

* * *

A few days after the transfer had happened, Susie appeared at the beach shack.

Valtteri was in the process of removing all the odds and ends left over by Kimi, he had wanted to make a spare room in the shack for Emilia to keep some of her things in.

So far it was going well, with only one exploding light-bulb so far.

Susie appeared at the shack with her young daughter on her hip.

Valtteri smiled as Susie approached and he tickled the little girl under the chin, which she giggled about.

"Ah, so here's the little detective!" Valtteri said with a laugh, he looked up at Susie "what brings you here on this nice sunny day?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your holiday, but we need you," Susie gave him an apologetic smile.

"What is it?" Valtteri asked, suddenly worried.

"A case." Susie answered, "but one that has been closed for the last eight years"

Valtteri nodded "okay, and you need my help?"

"Yes, last night a man came to us, he had fresh evidence on our case. Apparently the murderer was with him the night our victim was killed," Susie replied.

"Hmm, sounds interesting. Oh well, lead the way Susie. I will be happy to help!" Valtteri gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you, Valtteri" Susie said with a smile.

Emilia then appeared out of the shack, smiling when she saw the young child.

"Oh she's adorable, what is her name?" cooed Emilia as she came over.

"Catherine." Susie answered with a sheepish smile, "actually, would you mind looking after her while I go back to the station with Valtteri? I would keep her with me but Jenson is already teaching her some colourful words..."

Emilia gave a laugh and held her arms out to take Catherine from Susie, "of course I will, it's no trouble!" she assured Susie.

Susie gave Emilia a grateful smile before turning to Valtteri, "Shall we go?"

Valtteri nodded, but turned to look back at Emilia as he followed Susie, noting how at home she seemed to look with Catherine....

* * *

A while later and Valtteri was in the Saint Marie office going over the evidence he had been given.

It was quite the puzzler.

As Valtteri was going over the information, he barely noticed The Commissioner's entrance until it was too late.

Toto appeared behind Valtteri and coughed, making the poor man jump and turn around.

"Ah, Commissioner! Have you come to see what we're doing with this case?" Valtteri asked with a bright smile.

Toto blinked in surprise and flashed a look at Susie, who just shrugged and turned back to the file she was scanning with Fernando.

"Yes, I am. Do you have any information yet?" Toto asked.

"Not yet I'm afraid!" Valtteri answered brightly, "but don't worry, I'll try to keep your reputation intact!"

Silence fell in the room.

"I'm sorry?" Toto asked softly, an eyebrow raised.

"Well you know, catching the wrong person and all. It reflects badly on your department don't you think?" Valtteri asked, seemingly oblivious to the looks from his colleagues.

Toto stood up straighter and glared at Valtteri, who seemed undeterred.

"Just catch the killer," was all Toto said before he turned and left the office.

"Bye Commissioner!" Valtteri called cheerfully, before turning to his colleagues.

Susie and Fernando were starring at him.

"What?" Valtteri asked, "did I just do something wrong?"

"Well, I can tell you. If Lewis or Kimi had spoken to The Commissioner like that, I don't think they would be alive right now," answered Fernando.

Valtteri raised his eyebrows, "are you really that afraid of him? I've dealt with tougher people then him! And you, Susie. If he was so soft he wouldn't have married you!" he gave a laugh, but a glare from Susie made it die in his throat.

Hurriedly, Valtteri returned back to his studying of the suspects, trying to ignore the looks his newfound colleagues were giving him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
